This application relates to a current switching shunt regulator for an alternator control circuit of the sort which drains or shunts the current in a negative phase of an AC output, and passes the positive wave downstream to a system load. The positive wave is also shunted at random times to regulate the resultant output voltage.
Alternators are known, and generate an AC current, which is passed through a control regulator. In one known type of control regulator, a constant frequency, pulse width modulated shunt regulator is utilized. The known pulse width modulated shunt regulator uses pulse width modulation control to shunt the alternator at random times. At that point, the MOSFETs internal body diode will shunt the negative portion of the cycle. The MOSFETs are closed when the output voltage is over range and occurs at random times during the positive and negative portions of the cycle.
While systems which utilize the above base strategy have been widely utilized, there is resultant switch noise and power loss inherent in such an approach.